


'Til the End of the Line

by Avengers_Whore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Baby Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M, sergeant bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Steeeeeve!”“There’s the lil devil now,” Bucky murmured fondly. “Lemme see ‘im.”Steve laughed and nodded his head, walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the bedroom. He opened the door and sighed when their omega was nowhere in sight on the bed. He made his way towards their closet and opened the door, pointing his phone at the brunet curled up in all of the clothes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1295
Collections: PolyAvengers, Supernatural Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

“I just got him to sleep, I’m not wakin’ him up,” Steve murmured as he smiled at his phone. Bucky’s face stared back at him on the screen, the brunet alpha looking quite amused with himself. The blond was standing in the kitchen, the room furthest away from their bedroom where their omega was napping.

“I hear ya, I hear ya. He’s doin’ okay?” Bucky asked, brow furrowing lightly. The smaller alpha shrugged lightly.

“As well as he can. He misses you. Found yer old dog tags stashed under his pillow yesterday and I found a nest of yer clothes tucked into a closet,” he told the brunet, scratching the back of his head. “We both miss you.”

“I miss you guys too. So much. It’s just another couple of months and then we’ll be a family again,” Bucky told him with a smile. “How was the last appointment?”

“Great. His due date should be a couple days after you get back so hopefully you won’t miss it,” Steve told him excitedly.

“Good, I wanna be there when he pops. I want the whole experience, broken hand and all!”

“You’re ridiculous, Buck.”

“Steeeeeve!”

“There’s the lil devil now,” Bucky murmured fondly. “Lemme see ‘im.”

Steve laughed and nodded his head, walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the bedroom. He opened the door and sighed when their omega was nowhere in sight on the bed. He made his way towards their closet and opened the door, pointing his phone at the brunet curled up in all of the clothes.

“Hey Tony,” Bucky called, drawing the omega out of the nest. Sleepy eyes blinked up at the phone before he made grabby hands for the phone.

“Alpha,” Tony whined, drawing the word out as Steve handed over the phone. “Hi, alpha.”

“Are you in the closet, sweetheart? Hiding in alpha’s clothes?”

“Maybe. Have both of my alphas in here with me,” the omega murmured, his cheeks pinking lightly. Steve grunted softly as he got down and crawled into the nest, wrapping his arms around the omega and resting his hands on the rather large bump taking up most of his abdomen. The closet was a little cramped for the both of them but neither cared.

“I see that, babydoll. You look tired, you should get some more sleep. Maybe in our actual bed, hm? Anyway, I gotta go,” Bucky told him gently, looking over his shoulder when he heard someone call his name. “Take care of each other, yeah? I’ll be back soon.”

“Bye, alpha,” Tony purred before kissing the phone.

“Bye, Bucky. Stay safe and come home to us,” Steve ordered. Bucky laughed, nodding his head and ending the video call. The blond hummed and tucked his phone into his back pocket. “Come on, pretty omega, let’s get you back into bed.”

“But ‘m comfy, Stevie.”

“Yeah, I know, Tones, but alpha said you should rest in our bed. We can move the nest to the bed, would that make you happy?”

“Yeah, alpha,” Tony purred. He took a few moments to get up, one hand on his belly to keep his balance. Steve helped him up and sent him on his way before collecting all of the clothes and blankets laid out on the ground. He dragged them over to the bed and let the brunet put it together.

He and Bucky learned a long time ago to not mess with Tony’s nests without permission.

So he let the omega fiddle and play with the blankets, working them into a large, circular nest and cleaned up the rest of the room. He found Bucky’s old dog tags on the floor next to the bed.

“Y’know, you should just wear these. Think Buck would like that a lot,” he suggested, looking on the bed where Tony was building. The omega looked at him and then looked at the dog tags before making grabby hands at them. Steve laughed and came closer, putting the tags over his head and settling them around the other’s neck.

“Thanks, Stevie. You can get in now, I want you to sleep with me. Hate sleeping alone,” Tony told him with a smile, curling up in the newly formed nest. The blond alpha laughed and crawled in carefully, curling his lithe body around his mate.

-

Steve hummed quietly as he looked at the canvas. He had his supplies set up in a corner of the living room where he always painted, his own little corner of paradise right there in their apartment. Tony was in their bedroom working on his laptop and taking conference calls all day so he thought it was a good moment to catch up on his art.

His current piece was a close-up of Bucky’s eyes, the icy-blue of his irises bright against the pale skin, dark brows, and long lashes that framed them. He sighed as he looked at them. Something deep in his chest ached at just the thought of their mate out somewhere in the desert.

He went to make another stroke across the canvas when someone knocked on the door. He put down his brush and paints and wiped his hands on a dirty rag before making his way to the door, poking his head in the hall to confirm the bedroom door was still closed. He didn’t want to disturb his hardworking mate.

Without bothering to look through the peephole first, he opened the door, thinking it was going to be one of their neighbors asking to borrow sugar or something again. His heart stopped when he saw the betas in uniform on the other side.

“No. Please, no,” Steve breathed, immediate tears in his eyes. Both betas saluted the blond before falling at ease once more.

“Mr. Rogers, we are here on behalf of the United States Army to inform you that your mate, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, has been declared missing in action as of two weeks ago,” one of the officers informed him, sounding deeply regretful. The other beta kept his eyes down.

“Miss- Missing in action?” Steve croaked, trying to keep himself together. “I- I don’t understand.”

“Our deepest condolences, Mr. Rogers. You will be receiving a letter from the Battalion Commander in the next few days with more details.”

“Thank you,” the alpha managed out, nodding his head and closing the door. His knees buckled under him and he sobbed against the door, wrapping his arms around himself and just crying.

Tony must’ve come out to use the bathroom and heard him because next thing he knew, the brunet was wrapping his arms around him and trying to calm him down. He cried into his omega’s chest until there were no more tears left to cry out. He took a few deep breaths, readying himself to comfort the omega now.

“You ready to talk?” Tony asked quietly, running one of his hands through the alpha’s blond hair. “As far as I knew, you were out here painting and then I come out and you’re crying against our front door.”

“It’s Bucky,” Steve answered and he immediately saw the color drain out of Tony’s face. “He’s missing, been missing for two weeks. We’re supposed to get some letter in the mail with more details.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” the omega choked out before getting up and hurrying to the bathroom. Steve followed right after him and rubbed his back while the brunet lost whatever was in his stomach. He spit once he was done, panting softly. “St-Stevie.”

“I know, I know. Everything’ll be okay, Tones, we’ll… we’ll figure it out as we go.”

“Steve, our pup is due in _two weeks_ and our alpha was supposed to be _home!_ ”

“Hey, I know, okay? But I’m right here with you the whole way, you can break my hand if you want,” the blond told him, helping him up and getting him a glass of water.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Tony murmured, leaning against the lithe alpha and nuzzling his neck. “I love you, Steve, I love you so much. I don’t mean to-”

“No, no, Tony, stop. We’re both your alphas but Buck’s- he’s _our_ alpha. I know it won’t be the same but I’m gonna try real hard,” Steve told him with a small smile. He guided the omega back to their bedroom and helped him into the nest. He moved the laptop and papers over to one of the end tables.

“I know you are. We should call Sam, maybe he knows something,” the brunet said, leaning back against the pillows and rubbing a hand over his stomach.

“Yeah, I can give him a call,” the alpha replied, crawling inside and sitting next to his mate. He picked up Tony’s phone and unlocked it, scrolling through the contacts in search of Sam’s name.

-

“You did so well, Tones,” Steve rumbled, gently pushing a few curls away from Tony’s sweaty forehead. The omega was laying back in their nest, a fine sheen of sweat all over his body and looking exhausted from the several hours of being in labor.

“Where’s our pup? I wanna hold our pup,” Tony mumbled, blinking blearily up at the blond.

“Pepper’s washin’ him now,” the blond told him with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “He’s so beautiful, doll, I’m so proud of you.”

“Here he is,” Pepper announced as she came back into the bedroom with a bundle of blankets in her arms. The bundle squirmed in her hold and gave a loud cry before settling once more. “A very healthy, omega boy.”

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed, smiling wide as the beta woman settled the pup on his chest. “Stevie, he’s so beautiful.”

“I told you,” Steve teased, settling down on the bed beside his mate and looking down at their pup. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and handed it over to Pepper, who happily took a few photos of the three of them. “Thanks, Pep.”

“Not a problem. I’ll leave the birth certificate on the dresser, it’s all filled out except for the name,” Pepper told them. She pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek and then Tony’s. “If you need anything else, just call, okay?”

“You’re a miracle worker, Miss Potts,” Tony said, smiling up at her. “I owe you big time.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ll collect. Bye guys,” she said before she left the apartment.

“Now we just have to think of a name,” Steve murmured, watching as Tony guided their pup to his chest to let the little boy feed. The omega winced at the initial feeling of a tiny mouth latching onto his nipple.

“Bucky and I talked about names a few times. He wanted to name him after my dad, which I immediately vetoed,” Tony told him with a small laugh. “I think his middle name should be James.”

“After Buck?”

“Absolutely not, I’m naming him after Rhodey.”

Steve snorted and laughed, wrapping an arm around the omega and pulling him close. He was careful not to disturb the pup that was still happily feeding, eyes closed contently as he suckled. He looked over the pup’s face, looking at the little tuft of brown curls on top of his head.

“How about Peter? Peter James,” the alpha suggested, looking at his mate.

“I think he’d like that,” Tony murmured, wiping at one of his eyes all of a sudden.

“Hey, it’s okay, he’s gonna come home to us. He promised, remember?”

“And he damn well better believe I’m holding him to it.”

-

“No, I get it, you did what you could,” Tony said as he pulled on one of his button up shirts, buttoning everything up while he was talking into his bluetooth earpiece. He tucked the shirt into his slacks, frowning at how tight they were. “No, I’ll handle it. I’m coming in right now. Pep, it’s fine, Steve will watch Peter.”

He went quiet as the beta murmured into his ear about other meetings and paperwork that needed to be looked at on top of their little inventory problem. He grabbed a tie that Bucky had gotten him for Christmas right before his last deployment, tying it around his neck with ease.

“Okay, I’ll look at everything when I get in. I’ll talk to you later. Yep, bye,” he said before taking his ear piece off and putting it in his pocket. The bedroom door opened and he smiled wide when he heard little feet.

“Mama!”

“There’s my Petey-bug,” the omega purred, bending down and picking the toddler up. “Did your papa make you breakfast?”

“Yeah, mama,” Peter purred, reaching up and pressing a wet kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Papa says you ha’f to come eat too!”

“Oh, does he? Well I guess we better go out there so mama can eat then,” he purred, kissing Peter’s forehead. He grabbed his suit jacket and walked out of the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Steve sitting at the island counter bent over a sketchbook. “Your papa’s so handsome.”

“Hey, look who’s up,” Steve said, looking over his shoulder and smiling. “Your plate’s in the oven keepin’ warm. I just put a fresh pot of coffee on.”

“Ooh, he’s not only handsome, he knows how to spoil your mama,” Tony faux-whispered, tickling Peter and making the little boy giggle. He set the toddler in his papa’s lap and then moved to grab his plate from the oven and a cup of coffee.

“You look like you’re goin’ into the office today,” Steve commented as he bounced Peter lightly.

“Yeah, Pepper called me and there’s this big emergency that I need to go in and fix. I know it’s sudden, if you can’t watch Petey, then I’ll bring him with me,” the omega said, smiling sheepishly as he sat next to the blond.

“No, it’s fine. I was just gonna paint today so Petey-pie can paint with me. Does that sound like fun, Peter?” Steve asked the pup, smiling when Peter squealed happily. “Sounds like a yes to me.”

“Thank you,” Tony murmured, leaning over and kissing the alpha. He happily ate his breakfast and drank his coffee before saying his goodbyes and leaving the apartment.

“Okay, you wanna paint with papa now? And then we can start making lunch after?” Steve asked the pup as he got up, placing Peter on his hip.

“Yeah, papa!”

“Good. I’ll grab everything, you play in your pen for a couple minutes.” He set Peter down in his little pen in the living room, letting the boy play with the blocks that were there. The blond went and set up his easel in the corner on the tarp, dragging out his large trunk of paints and canvases.

Steve grabbed a plate and squirted some of the paint onto it, setting it on the tarp next to a mini easel and little canvas for Peter. Next he went to the bedroom and opened the dresser, digging around for a spare shirt for the toddler to wear. He picked up one of Bucky’s old shirts, sighing softly before heading back to the living room.

“Alright, Petey, let’s get you into daddy’s shirt and then we can start painting,” the alpha said with a big smile on his face, lifting the pup out of his pen and setting him on the ground by the mini canvas. He helped Peter into the shirt, smiling at how the little boy swam in the large shirt.

“Papa, why isn’t daddy here?” Peter asked as he sniffed the shirt, something instinctual settling at the familiar smell of an unknown alpha.

“Petey, your daddy was a very brave alpha. He was so brave, he decided to go fight the bad guys and he passed away doin’ exactly that,” Steve explained, kneeling down so he was on the pup’s level.

“No come back?”

“No, Petey-pie, he’s not comin’ back. Why don’t you start paintin’ somethin’ pretty for your mama?”

“Okay,” Peter murmured, happily slapping one of his hands onto the plate and starting to paint haphazardly. Steve smiled slightly and grabbed the latest painting he’d been working on. He’d been getting more and more into portraits over the last few months and was now putting together a portrait of Tony and Bucky for their upcoming anniversary.

He glanced over at the framed flag on their shelf before picking up one of his brushes and starting in on the painting.

-

“Are you going to tell Steve you’re pregnant again?” Pepper asked as she sat across the table from Tony. The two had worked out the emergency at Stark Industries and were now sitting down to lunch before they went back to the office.

“How the hell do you already know?” Tony asked as he took a sip of water, looking at her incredulously.

“I was literally your midwife when you had Peter. And you ordered a decaf coffee,” the redheaded woman told him, smirking knowingly. He sighed softly but gave the woman a small smile.

“I’ll tell him eventually. Just trying to find the right way to do it. God, I sent Bucky so many fucking pictures of pregnancy puns, all of his army buddies were making fun of him for weeks,” he told her with a small laugh, thinking back fondly on when he was pregnant with Peter.

“How are you and Steve holding up? What did you decide to tell Peter?” Pepper asked him quietly, reaching over and placing her hand over one of his.

“Some days are better than others. There are still some mornings I wake up and I just can’t get out of bed, Steve buries himself in his art,” the omega murmured with a sigh. “We decided to just tell him the truth. You know, in a way he can understand. But he knows who his daddy is.”

“I’m proud of you two. You’re pretty amazing.”

“Why, Miss Potts, is that a compliment?”

“I take it back, you’re awful. Steve is amazing,” the beta teased, pulling her hand back. The two had their lunch and Tony paid before they got up and started to head back to Stark Industries. The omega’s phone started ringing and he smiled when he saw Rhodey’s name.

“Honeybear! It’s been sooo long, I’m feeling _neglected,_ ” Tony purred into the phone after he answered. His smile dropped when there was nothing but silence for a few seconds.

“Tony, we found him,” Rhodey breathed over the phone. “We found Bucky, he’s alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so uh... this is going to be more than 2 chapters. I just kept writing and writing... and writing. SO more chapters! I imagine you guys will like that!

“Rhodey!” Tony called as he hurried down the hall of the hospital, Steve following behind at a much slower pace since he was carrying Peter.

“Tones, hey, slow down,” Rhodey said, holding a hand out as the omega came to a stop in front of him. “He’s in with a shrink right now, you can’t see him yet.”

“But he’s- he’s okay?”

“I don’t know about okay,” the older man murmured. Tony frowned and ducked around his best friend, coming to a stop when he saw Bucky through the open door of his hospital room. The alpha was handcuffed to the hospital bed and trembling, either from holding himself back or fear, he couldn’t tell.

There were bruises all up his right arm and around his neck, a stitched up cut over his eyebrow. There was a scar over the left side of his mouth that Tony had never seen before. His hair was grown out to just passed his chin, so different from the man he’d been before. His left arm was missing entirely.

“Why- Why is he handcuffed? He was a prisoner and you guys have him cuffed to the bed?”

“Tony, he wouldn’t stop attacking everyone trying to escape. I’m the only one he hasn’t tried to attack so we’re hoping that means he’ll only attack strangers,” Rhodey explained to him carefully, guiding the omega away from the room.

“Bucky’s attacking people?” Steve asked quietly, gently bouncing Peter who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

“He’s been in captivity for nearly three years, I’m not surprised he’s trying to fight like hell in another unfamiliar place,” the pilot told the blond, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s talking to one of the hospital’s psychologists at the moment.”

At that moment, Bucky’s door opened more and a beta in a white lab coat stepped out, shutting the door behind her. She looked over her clipboard before glancing up at them and walking over.

“Colonel Rhodes, I’m glad you’re still here. I assume you two would be Sergeant Barnes’s mates, I’m Dr. Cho,” the beta introduced, holding her hand out for Steve and then Tony. “I’m the doctor assigned to your mate’s case.”

“How is he?” Tony asked, biting his lip nervously.

“Physically, he’s fine. Underweight and covered in quite a bit of scar tissue, especially around his left shoulder but that’s unsurprising given the missing arm,” Dr. Cho explained to them, turning her gaze back to the clipboard in her arms. “Mentally, he’s textbook for PTSD. He’s agitated and fearful, he’s tried to attack most of the people here except for the Colonel.”

“Would seeing us help him? If he recognized Rhodey, surely he’d recognize us,” Steve asked the beta woman, rubbing Peter’s back lightly. Dr. Cho sighed softly and thought for a few moments, looking between Steve and Tony before slowly nodding her head.

“Only one of you. I recommend Mr. Stark here, given that he’s an omega and pregnant,” Dr. Cho said, looking away when her pager went off. She looked at it before putting it back in her pocket. “I have to go. If you decide to go in, let one of the nurses know please.”

“Thank you, Dr. Cho,” Rhodey said, smiling politely as the beta walked away. He immediately turned to Tony. “You’re pregnant again?”

“Well there goes the big surprise,” Tony muttered, sighing softly and smiling at Steve who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. “Congrats, you’re just as virile as Bucky.”

“Okay, this is way too much for my brain to process right now. Our alpha is alive, our omega is pregnant with my pup, I really can’t process this,” Steve told him, putting a hand to his forehead and taking a seat in one of the chairs. Tony laughed softly and gently took Peter into his arms.

“I’m gonna go in, I’m gonna bring Peter with me,” the omega murmured, pressing a kiss to the blond’s cheek.

“Are you sure? I don’t want either of you to get hurt,” the alpha said hesitantly.

“Hey, no matter what’s happened, an alpha knows deep in their most basic instincts not to harm their mate or pups,” Tony reassured with a small smile. “We’ll be okay. I love you.”

“Love you too, Tones.”

Tony’s smile widened and he walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. He was immediately hit with a wall of fear scent, which woke Peter up and had him clinging to his mother. The omega shushed him gently before taking a few steps closer to the alpha watching him on the bed.

“There’s my Buck,” the omega purred, coming up to the side of the bed and tilting his head as he looked at the alpha.

“Tony?” Bucky asked, his voice soft and fearful.

“Yeah, honey, it’s me,” he replied, carefully laying a hand on the alpha’s. The older man flinched and his arm jerked, making the handcuff jingle against the bed. “It’s okay, lover, I won’t hurt you.”

“I- I know that. I do. I just… can’t help it,” the alpha murmured, laying his head back on the pillow and taking a real good look at the omega. His icy-blue eyes landed on Peter and they softened, his whole body suddenly relaxing and letting go of all of the tension. “Is he…?”

“Our pup. Bucky, meet your son, Peter James Barnes,” Tony told him, kissing the toddler’s temple when he turned his head shyly into his mother’s neck. “Petey, don’t you wanna meet your daddy?”

“He doesn’t look like daddy,” the pup whispered, peeking at the alpha.

“Smell him, baby, you know that scent,” the omega murmured, leaning over so Peter could sniff at the alpha curiously.

“Hey there, Petey,” Bucky murmured, tilting his head and letting the toddler sniff him. He took a careful whiff of him as well, instantly rumbling when he could make out the snowy-cinnamon scent. It was the perfect combination of him and Tony. He could smell a little bit of a charcoal scent as well. “Is that Stevie on him? Stevie here?”

“Yeah, honey, Steve’s here. Doc said only one of us so we chose me,” Tony explained to him, grunting when Peter squirmed in his arms.

“More like three of you,” the soldier joked, smiling softly. “I can smell it. Just as flowery as the smell on your letters when you were pregnant with this one.”

“Well you get to play the part of Steve this time. I nearly broke his hand when I gave birth to Peter so now I have to break your hand.”

“Oh, is that how this is supposed to work?” Bucky asked, his smile widening. He sobered up after a moment or two. “You two still want me? I’m not the same, Tones.”

“We never stopped wanting you, loving you, missing you,” the omega murmured, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He breathed in his snow and pine scent and immediately started to purr.

“I wanna see Stevie. I missed both of you, thought I’d never see you again,” the alpha breathed, nuzzling the omega.

“I’ll step out and send him in. I wanna talk to the doctors about your treatment plans,” Tony told him with a smile. He pulled away and nearly dropped Peter as the pup squirmed and fought out of his hold. “Petey, come on.”

“No! Wanna stay with daddy!”

“It’s fine, he can sit here. I don’t want him to go either,” Bucky told him with a laugh, rumbling happily as the pup was settled by his side. Peter immediately tucked himself against the alpha’s side, purring happily.

“Okay. I’ll send Steve in.”

-

“Better?” Tony asked quietly as he rubbed over Bucky’s shoulder, rubbing lavender-scented lotion into the scarred skin. The alpha sighed softly and nodded his head, his eyes closed. His face would scrunch up every now and then but for the most part he looked content.

“Much better. Thanks, doll,” the soldier murmured, turning his head to look at the omega. He smiled softly and gently touched his belly, feeling the slight bump there. “Hate that I missed this the first time. I’m glad I get to be here now.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” the omega replied, kissing his mate’s forehead. “You’re here now, that’s what’s important. So how about we go see what Stevie made for lunch?”

“That sounds good.”

The pair of brunets stood up and made their way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Steve was happily feeding Peter pieces of strawberries. Bucky rumbled happily as he went over to them, leaning down and nuzzling the pup happily.

“There you two are. Good massage?” Steve asked with a smile on his face, leaning up to kiss Bucky when the older alpha leaned down for one.

“Stevie, I dunno what we did to deserve such a perfect omega,” the older alpha told him with a small laugh.

“We did absolutely nothing, I don’t know why he stays,” the blond replied, yelping as Tony pinched his arm. Peter giggled happily and made grabby hands at his mommy, who happily picked the pup up.

“Your knots, it’s definitely your knots,” Tony told them, pressing raspberries to Peter’s cheek. Both alphas chuckled softly before Steve got up and grabbed a couple plates to make sandwiches on. “Don’t forget to take your pills, Buck.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Bucky murmured, sighing softly before heading over to the medicine cabinet and grabbing his prescriptions. He swallowed each one down and took a gulp of water before putting them back in the cabinet.

Something clattered on the ground and the alpha jumped, turning around sharply, his muscles tensed and ready to lash out.

“Buck, hey, you’re okay,” Steve said, holding his hands up as he slowly bent down to pick up the plastic cup Peter had thrown on the ground. The older brunet watched him carefully, taking a few deep breaths to try and relax. Tony gave Peter to Steve and slowly walked over, rubbing his hands over his arm.

“Breathe me in, honey,” the omega murmured, presenting his neck to his mate and letting him press his face against his scent glands. Bucky sighed softly and gently gripped his mate’s hip with his hand, taking deep breaths of the cinnamon and iron scent.

“Thank you,” the taller man murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s scent gland once he was relaxed again. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.”

“Daddy okay?” Peter asked, making grabby hands for the big alpha. Bucky walked over and carefully took him from Steve, balancing him with the one arm.

“Daddy’s just fine, Petey-pie. You know how yer scared of the dark? Well, daddy’s scared of sudden and loud noises,” he explained to the toddler, sitting down at the island. Steve set a sandwich down on the counter in front of the other alpha. “Daddy’s scared of a lot of things these days.”

“I’ll protect you daddy!”

“Thanks, baby boy. Wanna help daddy eat his sandwich?”

Peter nodded his head and took a bite of the sandwich when it was offered to him. The pair ate the whole sandwich together, taking turns munching. Steve and Tony watched with fond smiles on their faces, the blond wrapping his arm around the omega’s waist.

-

“Does he know you’re makin’ him an arm?” Steve asked quietly, gently resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders. The omega was bent over the island counter drawing out schematics while Bucky was at physical therapy. Peter had gone with him to keep him relaxed.

“I’m considering it his birthday present. Come on, Steve, you know all of today’s prosthetics are awful,” Tony told him, looking up at his alpha with a pout. “Plus, I think it’s a great idea for SI to expand towards prostheses! It’s a whole new market and even more important, we’d be helping a lot of people.”

“You’re brilliant, you know that? You have such a big brain in this beautiful head of yours,” the blond murmured, kissing him sweetly. “Buck and I are so lucky to have you.”

“I say it often enough,” Bucky said as he closed the front door, making both Steve and Tony jump. The omega swore softly and quickly folded the schematic up, shoving it down his shirt in a panic. “But why are we lucky this time?”

“Just chattin’ up our fella. I can’t go ten minutes without remindin’ him how beautiful he is.”

“Mmm, ain’t that the truth,” the bigger alpha replied with a smile, walking over with Peter on his hip. He leaned down and kissed first Steve, then Tony. “Yer both beautiful though. Can’t stop lookin’ at both of you.”

“Flatterers, both of you,” Tony purred as he took Peter and bounced him happily. He got up off of his chair. “It’s time for your nap, baby spider.”

“Not ti’ed,” Peter murmured, immediately giving a big yawn and rubbing one of his eyes. Steve and Bucky chuckled and watched as Tony carried the boy to his room, noticing his hips swaying the whole way. Both alphas let out a soft breath as their omega disappeared down the hall before looking at each other.

“I think the sex drive part of pregnancy is startin’ to kick in,” Steve whispered conspiratorially, turning to face Bucky and wrapping his arms around the older alpha’s waist.

“Can’t believe I missed that. Absolute torture. You know he sent me photos in those letters? Had to open ‘em in private so the guys wouldn’t see me pop a knot,” Bucky told him with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss the shorter alpha. He squeezed Steve’s hip lightly. “Haven’t, uh… yeah.”

“Hey, no rush, okay? We love you no matter what, Bucky Barnes.”

“I love you too, Steve Rogers.”

“So we’re professing our undying love for each other in the kitchen when we could be having naked time in the bedroom?” Tony asked as he leaned against the wall in the hallway.

“Sex drive,” Bucky faux-whispered to Steve, making the omega squawk indignantly. Both alphas chuckled before Steve went over to Tony, pinning him to the wall and kissing him deeply. The omega mewled softly and wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck.

“Come on, you minx, I’ll have naked time with you,” the small alpha murmured, nipping at his neck before nudging him in the direction of their bedroom.

“Bucky, you coming?” Tony called, looking over his shoulder at the brunet. Bucky sighed softly and scratched the back of his neck as he thought for a moment.

“I’ll watch.”

-

“Another boy, Mr. Stark,” the omegatrician purred, smiling as she moved the wand across the bruent’s stomach. “Everything looks great to me. Good growth, strong heartbeat. Would you like me to print out the ultrasound?”

“Yes, please. Thanks, Wanda,” Tony said, unable to tear his eyes away from the monitor where he could see his pup moving around. He subconsciously wiped the gel off of his stomach when the machine was turned off.

“Here you go. Go show those arm candy alphas of yours,” the woman teased, handing over the pictures along with a disc.

“That is exactly what I’m gonna do, Wanda,” the omega told her with a grin on his face. He tucked the photos and disc into his bag, set his next appointment, and then left to go back to the apartment. As he opened the door, he heard an argument between his mates.

“Steve? Buck?” Tony called, frowning slightly as he hung up his keys and closed the door behind him. He stepped further into the apartment and found the two in the kitchen. Bucky was holding the schematic for his arm in his hand. He stopped in his tracks and looked between the two of them nervously.

“You wanna explain this?” Bucky asked quietly, indicating the paper.

“Oh, um, it was just- I was, um…” the omega trailed off, biting his lip. “It was supposed to be your birthday present.”

“Were you going to ask me? Did it occur to either of you that maybe I don’t want a prosthetic?”

“Bucky, come on-” Steve started.

“No, Steve! I don’t want some fake arm, I don’t want any pity, and I hate that you both assumed otherwise!” Bucky yelled, startling Tony and making him take a few steps back.

“Hey! You need to calm the fuck down. You know better than to shout in front of Tony, let alone shout _at_ him,” the blond snarled lowly, grabbing the front of the bigger alpha’s shirt and pinning him to the wall. The brunet struggled but Steve held strong. “Go sit in the bedroom until you’ve had a chance to chill out.”

Bucky huffed angrily and shoved Steve off before heading back to the bedroom. Tony flinched as the door slammed shut and he hurried into the blond’s arms, whimpering softly as he buried his face in his mate’s neck.

“Yer okay, I’ve gotcha. Don’t take it personal, Tones,” Steve murmured, nuzzling him and rubbing his back soothingly. “I think he had a nightmare last night, he’s been grouchy all day. We were arguing about the arm when you came home.”

“I figured. Um, I have the new ultrasound photos and a disc so,” the omega murmured, pulling away to hold up the folder. The blond rumbled happily and placed his hands on his mate’s stomach, feeling the pup moving underneath his skin.

“What’re we havin’?”

“Another boy,” Tony answered, rubbing over his belly. “Wanda says he’s healthy, he’s the size he needs to be. Now we just have to wait a couple more months.”

“I can’t wait. I kinda miss havin’ a baby in the house,” Steve murmured, getting down on his knees to press kisses to the omega’s round belly. “Peter’s growing up too fast.”

“Guess you’ll have to put a brick on his head. Will you make me some coffee or tea? I’m exhausted,” the brunet told him, heading over to the couch and sitting down.

“Tea it is.” Steve started puttering around the kitchen, grabbing the kettle and filling it with water. Tony sighed softly and pulled off his shoes to help his aching feet. He checked the time and bit his lip before getting up and making his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and found Bucky sitting on the bed facing the window.

He went over to the dresser and picked up one of the lotion bottles, turning it over in his hands over getting on the bed. He tugged at the alpha’s shirt wordlessly and smiled when Bucky took the article of clothing off. This was their routine - letting Tony massage his shoulder every day.

The omega pressed a few kisses to the thick scar tissue before he squirted some lotion into his hands and got to work, massaging the kinks out of his mate’s shoulder. He did his best to keep it relaxed, he knew the stump ached with phantom pains. Neither looked up when Steve came in, putting two cups of tea on the nightstand.

“I’m gonna go pick Peter up,” the blond murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek and then Bucky’s forehead before leaving. Both brunets sighed softly and the alpha slowly but surely relaxed under his mate’s ministrations.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbled, turning his head to glance at the younger brunet. “Stevie’s right, I do know better than to yell at you.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, doll, it’s not okay. I’m not Howard, all he ever did was scream at you and I don’t wanna do that.”

Tony smiled slightly and leaned forward, kissing his mate’s cheek. He purred softly as he wrapped his arms around the man from behind, pressing more kisses to his cheek.

“I know you’re not Howard, I’ve never thought that. He was an abusive bastard because he could be, he didn’t care about me,” Tony murmured gently into his ear. “You’re scared, and you’re proud, but you’re kind and sweet and you love us. I know you do. I’m sorry for not asking about the arm.”

“I’m sorry for gettin’ angry with you about it. You always have the best intentions at heart,” the alpha told him, rumbling deep in his chest at the open affection from his very pregnant mate.

“I try. I don’t pity you, you know. I just… made an assumption,” the omega said, pulling back when the pup started kicking up a storm. “I thought maybe an arm would help you and I know today’s prosthetics are shit, so I designed my own. R&D’s been having a fun time with it.”

“Always revolutionizing the world,” Bucky murmured, turning and pressing a few kisses to his mate’s neck. He sucked on his bondmark and smiled when he heard a breathy moan. “Beautiful, smart omega. I’ll try the arm.”

“Really?” Tony asked excitedly, a big grin on his face as he pulled back to look at the bigger man’s face. “You won’t regret it! I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been doing my best, researching PTSD and phantom limb syndrome, therapy (both physical and mental) but obviously I am no expert on any of it so if something is inaccurate, this is my disclaimer! Take it easy on me, I'm all squishy on the inside lol  
> ALSO it's not really touched down in this chapter but for those of you wondering, Bucky was not kidnapped by Hydra. This is more like what Tony went through in Afghanistan or something modern troops go through in real life. This'll probably be brought up in a later chapter as Bucky works through his trauma.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and love!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Gimme, gimme,” Tony purred, holding his arms out for his pup. Bucky chuckled softly and carefully handed the little bundle over to the impatient omega. He settled when the weight of his pup was on his chest, the little boy immediately latching onto a nipple to suckle when it was offered.

“He’s gorgeous, Tones,” Bucky murmured, looking down at both of them. He pressed a kiss to his mate’s head before getting up and walking over to the door, opening it up and beckoning Steve and Peter inside. He gently took Peter from the smaller alpha and cooed happily to the toddler.

“Did you break his hand?” Steve asked as he walked over, face softening as he looked at the pup. “Oh, Tony, he’s beautiful.”

“Just a finger,” Tony answered, smiling up at the blond. “He looks just like you.”

The alpha smiled warmly and leaned down to scent over the newborn, breathing in his charcoal and iron scent, the perfect mix between him and Tony. The pup squealed, pulling off of his mother’s nipple and squirming a little in the omega’s arms. Both Tony and Steve chuckled softly.

“Now we just need a name,” Bucky spoke up, walking over to the other side of the bed and setting Peter down next to the older omega. Peter purred happily and settled right against Tony’s side, peering curiously at the newborn pup.

“Well, I named Peter so you should name this one,” Steve said, smiling over at the older alpha. Bucky looked surprised for a moment before smiling and nodding his head. He looked down at the little, blond pup in thought for a few moments.

“Harley. I like Harley,” the brunet murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“Harley it is then.”

“Harley Edward Barnes,” Tony purred, gently caressing his pup’s cheek with a single finger. “Welcome to the world, my love. You are going to be so loved.”

“Bru’ver?” Peter asked quietly, sitting up and reaching over to poke Harley’s squishy cheek.

“Yeah, Petey, this is your little, alpha brother. Guess we outnumber you and mama,” Steve rumbled, laughing softly when Harley squirmed away from his brother’s finger. The newborn let out a soft cry before searching out Tony’s nipple and latching on once more.

“Was Peter this hungry when he was just born?” Bucky asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched.

“Oh no, not like this. He was pretty conservative about it and he weaned pretty easily,” Tony explained, suppressing a yawn.

“Didn’t have to pump or anything last time. Peter preferred sleeping to eating so he was a pretty easy newborn,” Steve went on, smiling over at the older pup dozing against the omega’s side. “We should let you sleep. You’re exhausted.”

“I am tired… here, take Harley and put him in the bassinet,” the omega murmured, carefully handing the pup over to Steve and letting the alpha settle him in the bassinet at the end of the bed. Bucky helped Tony settle down on the bed and tucked the covers around the smaller brunet. Peter curled closer to his mother’s side, purring softly.

“Sleep, babydoll,” Bucky murmured, kissing his head. “You’ve definitely earned it.”

“Okay,” the omega answered sleepily, closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep. Both alphas chuckled softly before leaving the room, the door slightly ajar so they could hear any noise.

-

“Just a couple more minutes and we should be ready for the calibration phase,” Tony purred as he worked on the inside of the arm, entirely focused on the task in front of him. He and Bucky were in the R&D lab at Stark Industries, attaching the new arm after almost a year of trial and error.

“Take your time, gorgeous,” Bucky murmured, watching his omega. He loved watching Tony in the lab, the omega was so beautiful when he was working on schematics and his ‘bots and basically revolutionizing the world. The smaller brunet smiled softly and kept working for another few minutes before pulling back.

“All done! Take a break while I clean up and then we can calibrate,” the omega purred happily, closing up the arm and heading over to the sink to wash his hands. The alpha shifted and stretched, feeling the new weight of an arm on his left side. He hadn’t felt it for a few years, leaving him slightly off-kilter.

The omega came hopping back, whistling happily as he approached his tall mate. He purred as he crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Almost instinctively, Bucky’s right hand came up and squeezed his hip. The left hand came a little slower, the cold metal landing gently on his other hip.

“It’s… awkward. Hesitant,” Bucky told him, looking down at the metal arm curiously.

“Well, it’ll take a little while for you to get used to moving your left arm again. Your brain has to relearn how to fire those signals,” Tony explained, smiling as he moved his hand to trail down the polished metal. He hummed thoughtfully. “Let’s begin. Move each finger one at a time.”

The calibration took quite a bit of time, the omega ever patient as his alpha worked through each test. Some of them took longer than others since the arm was unfamiliar, the new nerves struggling to fire the correct responses. After Tony was satisfied, he focused back on his mate’s face.

“I’m so lucky. I have two hunky alphas and two beautiful pups,” the omega murmured, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Nah, Stevie and I are the lucky ones. You coulda had anyone, Tones, and you chose us and you gave us those two pups. And there’s no way we can ever thank you enough,” Bucky told him, closing his eyes and happily leaning into his mate’s embrace.

“Mmm, thank me with your knots. That always tells me how grateful you two are,” Tony teased, leaning down and kissing his alpha. The bigger brunet hummed and kissed back happily.

“Yeah, not in your lab. Let’s go home, I’m sure Steve is drowning under the devils that are our pups,” the alpha told him, tapping his hip and letting the omega get up.

-

“What’re you doin’?” Steve asked as he came down the hall. Tony made a shushing motion at him before turning his attention back to peeking through the door of their nursery. The blond quirked an eyebrow before peering inside as well.

Bucky was talking quietly to Harley inside, the alpha slowly walking around the dark room. They could hardly make out what the big alpha was saying but they could definitely identify the lingering smell of fear and sorrow.

“I think he had a nightmare,” Tony whispered, looking at Steve worriedly.

“I doubt they’ll ever go away fully, Tones. Let’s leave him be,” the blond alpha murmured, gently guiding the omega to their own bedroom. Tony sighed softly and grabbed one of Bucky’s shirts to pull on, surrounding himself in his scent.

“Petey asleep?”

“Yeah, he’s knocked out.”

The brunet nodded his head and flopped down on the bed. It was late, or rather early depending on how you wanted to look at it. Tony didn’t like having either of his alphas out of bed at night now that he had both of them back so when Bucky was out of bed, the omega always woke up.

A few minutes later, Bucky walked in and looked at the pair on the bed, mildly surprised to find them both awake. He sighed softly and went over, crawling into their nest and wrapping his arms around both of them.

“You can talk to us,” Tony murmured, turning so his face was pressed right into his mate. Steve stayed quiet as he tucked himself against the bigger alpha’s side.

“It’s easier to tell Harley,” Bucky told him with a self-deprecating laugh. “He doesn’t really understand a word of what I tell ‘im so he can’t pity me or worry.”

“We’ll always worry but it’s just because we love you,” the omega purred, nuzzling him soothingly.

“It’s no secret I have nightmares,” the bigger brunet murmured after a few moments of silence. Both of his mates were immediately attentive, one pair of eyes a honey brown and the other sky blue. “Sometimes I can just sleep right through ‘em but… when they’re filled with dark caves and that fuckin’ chair…”

Tony continued to purr and gently ran his hand up and down Bucky’s chest, comforting instead of the usual sensual tingle. Steve was just as comforting on his other side, pressing soothing nips to his shoulder. The big alpha couldn’t help the small smile that made it’s way onto his face.

“I want to tell you both… I want to tell you everything that happened to me over there,” Bucky whispered into the dark, mostly silent room. “I just dunno how.”

“You’ll know. When you’re ready,” Tony replied, just as quiet. “Just like I knew when I was ready to tell you about Howard.”

Both alphas immediately tensed up at the mention of Howard, growls sounding deep and menacing in their chests. The omega purred loudly at the evidence of their protectiveness over him, always making him feel warm and loved inside. He cherished every moment, every ounce of love they gave him that his parents never had.

“Buck, we’re not promising that we’ll understand how you feel. We can never imagine the things you went through over there,” Steve murmured once his brief anger had subsided. He reached over and cupped the side of the bigger man’s neck affectionately. “But you’re our mate and we’ll love you no matter what. Unconditionally.”

“I know we’ve already talked about it and it’s definitely pot meet kettle but...maybe you should reconsider a therapist,” Tony murmured hesitantly, shifting so he could hide his face in his alpha’s neck.

“I will if you will. Tit for tat, doll,” Bucky answered with a soft chuckle. “Let’s go back to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

-

Tony purred softly as he fed Harley, making soft cooing noises to the pup as he held the spoon up to his mouth. The little boy was just old enough to start sounding out his first words so the omega was alert and paying attention for any sounds coming out of his baby boy’s mouth. Most of what he’d gotten was squeals so far.

“Can you say ‘mama’? Please? Maaa...maaa,” the brunet murmured, sounding out the word for Harley. The boy watched his mama for a moment before squealing excitedly and making grabby hands at the spoon. “We’ll get there.”

He gently fed another spoonful of pup food into the boy’s mouth and smiled as he grabbed the utensil in his pudgy hand, taking it from him. The door to the apartment opened up and closed, tearing the omega’s attention away.

“Which one are you?” Tony called as he looked back at Harley, smiling as the little boy started making a mess of pureed food on his face.

“Mommy!” Peter trilled back, running into the kitchen and launching himself at his mother. The brunet purred happily and settled the toddler on his lap, scenting over his face lovingly. “Mommy, we learned about _spiders_ school!”

“Spiders? Wow, baby,” the omega chirruped, smiling down at him. “I bet Papa said you could have one.”

“Maybe,” Steve said with a grin as he walked in, pressing a kiss to the top of his mate’s head and then starting to make faces at Harley. The pup was banging his spoon against the table on his high chair, happily making a mess as he splattered remnants of food everywhere. “Well aren’t you adorable?”

“Gah!” Harley exclaimed with a toothy grin, showing his papa the spoon he’d commandeered.

“Didja steal that from your mama? Naughty pup,” the blond murmured fondly, picking him up out of his high chair and pressing raspberries to his messy face. “I think it’s bath time for you.”

“Baba,” the little blond babbled, putting his chubby hands on his papa’s face. Tony gasped softly and stood up with Peter on his hip.

“Harley, what did you say?”

“Baba!”

“That’s right, I’m your papa,” Steve rumbled happily, kissing his cheek before heading over to the sink to get the pup’s bath bin ready. Tony watched them with a small smile on his face then went over to the fridge to get Peter a juice box. The front door opened and closed again, drawing their attention.

The omega sat Peter at the table with his juice box before leaving the kitchen and walking into their living room, watching the alpha take off his shoes and coat. The bigger brunet glanced up and smiled warmly at the smaller.

“Hey there, doll,” Bucky rumbled, setting his keys on the side table and walking over. He wrapped his arms around his mate and leaned his head down to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Hiya, Bucky bear,” Tony purred happily, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and getting up on his toes to meet him halfway. This close, he could see the red rimming his eyes. “How was it? It looks like you cried.”

“There was definitely some crying. I guess I just needed a chance to… mourn the parts of me I’d lost in that desert.”

“That makes sense. You’ve been pretty closed up, I haven’t even seen you cry,” the omega murmured, cupping Bucky’s cheek and wiping a thumb under one eye. “Sounds like it’s what you needed.”

“I did, I really did. I think these sessions are gonna work out real well.”

-

“It was me, and most of my unit. We were ambushed in the middle of the night while on a recon mission,” Bucky murmured softly, looking out of the window. It helped him feel less trapped, being able to see the dark sky, the moon, the stars. Otherwise all he’d see is a cave. “They kept us together, in the beginning, but they took one of us every day. We only found out what they were doing when it was our turn.

“All the rest of us knew was that they never came back. I was one of the last and they took me to an isolated part of the caves. There was a… a chair. I spent hours, days, weeks strapped to that chair, they’d beat me and ask questions…” the alpha trailed off, taking a shuddering breath. He could smell the beginning traces of horror in his mates’ scents.

“And every once in awhile, they’d- they’d electrocute me. I don’t know how long it’d been or how many times it’d happened but I lost feelin’ in my left arm, couldn’t move it. So they took it off, grafted a new one onto my body,” the brunet told them, voice cracking slightly. “I destroyed it right before the Seals found me. That’s why I hated the idea of you makin’ me an arm.”

“Oh Bucky,” Tony breathed, his hands cupped over his mouth.

“It got to the point that I’d do anything they said just to avoid that damn chair,” Bucky breathed, his scent soured with distress. “I-I killed so many people, troops included. I remember them all. Every single person I killed.”

“Buck, no,” Steve whispered, hurrying over to the bigger alpha and sitting next to him. He leaned into his mate and nuzzled him, pumping out plenty of comforting pheromones. “You did what you had to do to survive. It’s not your fault.”

“I should’ve let them kill me, like everyone else in my unit.”

“But you had us to think about,” Tony murmured, climbing onto the bed behind both of his alphas and draped himself over them both. “As far as you knew, you were still about to become a daddy. It’s not weak or cowardly to stay alive for your family.”

“I wanted to see you both again so badly, I wanted to see our pup being born, I missed so much.”

“Nothing will make up for the years you missed out on, I know that. But you’re here now, my love, you’re helping us raise our pups and loving us as much as we love you,” the omega soothed, kissing the brunet’s cheek and purring soothingly. The baby monitor came to life as Harley started a series of pitiful squeals that erupted into wails. “Speaking of pups…”

“I got him. I wanna hold our pup,” Bucky told him, kissing him lightly. He kissed Steve next, nipping on the smaller alpha’s bottom lip before getting up and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> This literally took f o r e v e r to get out, I struggled with some parts, but I'm hoping this is all good. I started up my Spring semester of school and the last two weeks have been busy as we're all trying to get used to being sleep deprived and buried under homework!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! I think this is only going to be 4 or 5 chapters total depending on how writing the next chapter goes.
> 
> As for everyone following my Adopted!Tony series, let me tell you U G H I haven't even started the next part to be perfectly honest. Am I procrastinating or am I dreading the inevitable end? Who knows, not me. I'll start work on it! Meanwhile, because I love baby Tony so much, I think I have an idea for the next adopted Tony series I do. Anyone up for little immigrant Tony?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so sorry this took a month to post!! I literally lost inspiration for this story and my Adopted!Tony series so I've been trying to get it back. SO here it is, the final(?) chapter. I have no idea if I will revisit this at some point down the road but for now, it is finished!

Bucky rumbled deep in his chest as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Tony’s throat, sucking and biting every so often to hear the omega squeal. He loved listening to the little sounds that tore out of his mate’s throat, they always managed to settle something warm and primal inside of him.

He bit down again and the lithe body under him bucked and squirmed, followed by a shrill whine. The alpha growled softly and pinned his body with his own, his bulk able to keep Tony down.

“You sexy, little thing,” Bucky rumbled, grazing his teeth over the scars on his neck. “So desperate for your alpha. You miss my knot, doll? You still a slut for it?”

“Yes, alpha, yes,” Tony whined, his breath caught in his throat at the pleasure he was feeling. His body was unbearably warm and covered in a fine layer of sweat, thighs drenched with his slick.

“Mmm, almost forgot how sweet you smell when yer in heat. Missed it,” the alpha growled, trailing his hands down his mate’s lithe body and settling on his hips. He squeezed tight, letting the younger feel the difference between his metal hand and his flesh one.

The pair were alone for this heat. Steve had suggested they spend it without him while he watched their pups. Bucky had finally felt like he could be intimate with both of his mates and the blond wanted them to get reacquainted in a heat before he stepped back in. Tony had been resistant at first but eventually agreed with a frown on his face.

There wasn’t a frown on his face now.

“Alpha, _please_ , I want your knot,” Tony begged, arching his back as best he could under his mate’s bigger body. “I want your pups.”

“You already had my pup,” Bucky told him with a smile, kissing his cheek.

“I want more of your pups.”

“How can I say no when you say shit like that? Don’t worry, pretty omega, I’ll fill you up good,” the alpha rumbled, kissing him lightly. “And I’ll be here for every single moment, beginning to end. Ain’t nothin’ gonna stop me this time.”

-

“You look positively satisfied,” Steve murmured as he wrapped his arms around Tony. The omega purred from his place on the bar stool in their kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Very satisfied. Pretty sure my brain is still melted onto our pillows,” the brunet told him, turning his head to kiss the blond alpha. Both hummed happily as they kissed and touched. “Missed you though. I wanted both my alphas with me.”

“I know, Tones, but you two needed it. I’ve had all your heats covered for the last few years now, he deserved some alone time with you,” Steve replied with an apologetic smile.

“Mmm, I think you’re just secretly a lazy alpha, shunting his heat duties off onto the other alpha,” Tony teased, sighing happily when the blond laid a gentle hand over his stomach and rubbed lightly. “I’ll carry. I know it.”

“What are we gonna do with all these pups in the apartment? We might have to move,” the small alpha murmured into his ear. He sounded so soft, so content to just hold his omega.

“I vote a house,” Bucky rumbled as he pressed his mouth to the side of Steve’s neck. His hair was damp from his shower and tied back into a low ponytail on the back of his head.

“Whatever you want, alphas. We can afford anything,” Tony purred happily. He watched as Steve’s eyes went fuzzy under Bucky’s ministrations on his neck. It wouldn’t be the first time he got off from watching his alphas please each other.

“Then we’ll- uh, we- we…” Steve trailed off, moaning softly as the bigger alpha sank his teeth into the side of his neck. The big brunet chuckled and licked over the wound before he pulled back.

“We’ll start lookin’ then.”

They ended up finding a house a few weeks later and placing an offer on it. It was in a nice neighborhood that had good schools all around for them to choose from. The house had a big front yard and backyard with a swingset and slide, a fire pit. There was a garden so Bucky could happily get his hands dirty.

And they found out Tony was definitely pregnant again.

Steve was hoping for a beta, he didn’t care if they were a boy or a girl. He just wanted one of each presentation. Bucky wanted a little omega girl to dote on like he doted on Peter. Tony just wanted a girl.

They quickly packed up their apartment and started moving into their house with help from friends since Bucky and Steve banned Tony from lifting even a piece of paper. So he watched Peter and Harley, played with them in the backyard, and complained to his alphas about not being able to work.

The three of them sat in the finished bedroom as the older omega taught them how to make the perfect nest. He purred as he watched Peter eagerly build the walls with various soft blankets and pillows. Harley sat back and fiddled with his teddy bear, watching his older brother weave fabrics together.

Peter was a classic omega. He was soft and shy around everyone except his parents and brother. He was unerringly kind to other pups and he loved helping his mama when it was time to feed Harley. He even took the time to take good care of all of his stuffed toys and baby dolls.

Harley was a little young to be showing off any alpha traits but Tony had no doubt he’d become very protective of his omega brother and this new pup.

The older brunet jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his stomach, looking down at Peter who was gently rubbing over his bump. His baby face was slack with awe as he ran his hand over his newest sibling.

“You excited to be a big brother again?” Tony asked quietly, running his hand through his pup’s curls.

“Yeah, mama,” the brunet murmured quietly. Harley watched them quietly before crawling over and putting his hand next to his brother’s.

“Mama, pup?”

“Yeah, Harley, there’s a pup growing in my tummy. You and Petey were in here once upon a time too.”

“This is precious,” Bucky rumbled from the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching the three of them. “Stevie, come here and look at this.”

The blond alpha appeared a moment later, face immediately softening when he saw both pups petting their mama’s stomach curiously. He rumbled happily and went over, carefully bending over the nest and kissing his mate. He couldn’t get in until he had permission but he could still hover.

Tony purred and accepted the kiss happily from the blond alpha. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the nest, pulling back and giving Bucky an expectant look. The bigger alpha chuckled and walked over, getting into the nest and fixing anything he may have disturbed.

“We finished setting up your office. Your job to get the internet up and runnin’ though,” Bucky murmured, nipping at the omega’s jaw. He picked Harley up gently and held him to his chest.

“Daddy, pup!” Harley exclaimed with a finger pointing at his mama’s tummy.

“I know, baby. Yer gonna be a big brother,” the alpha rumbled happily, nuzzling the top of his head.

“I’ll do that tonight then. Probably upload J into the house too,” Tony told them. He pulled Peter up into his lap and rocked him slowly. “Everything else done?”

“For the most part. Just some books that need to go somewhere, everything else is good to go into the attic,” Steve answered, leaning his head onto his mate’s shoulder and smiling down at their sleepy pup. “You make good-lookin’ pups.”

“Yes I do,” Tony preened, purring happily and puffing his chest out with pride. Both alphas laughed and nuzzled the brunet happily.

-

“I told you this one would be a girl,” Tony breathed as he looked down at the pup in his arms. He looked exhausted but his eyes were soft with love and affection.

“Didn’t doubt for a second, doll,” Bucky rumbled as he carefully settled himself down next to his mate and their newborn pup. He caressed the little girl’s cheek lightly and smiled when she almost immediately smiled, a rare sight for a pup just born.

“I may have doubted,” Steve admitted with a quiet laugh, his eyes only for the little girl. She had a tuft of brown hair on the top of her head that matched her mama and daddy well, just slightly darker than Peter’s chestnut curls.

“Morgan Hope Barnes,” the omega purred tiredly as he tore his eyes away to look at Pepper who was cleaning up. The redhead smiled softly and nodded her head. She wrote the name on the birth certificate and handed it over to Steve before taking her leave.

“Now you have to have the heat talk twice,” Bucky teased his mate softly. The omega rolled his eyes and half heartedly tried to nip at his alpha before turning back to his daughter. The little girl snuffled indignantly from the slight jostling and then settled once more.

“You should get some rest,” Steve pointed out.

“Bring the boys in first, I want ‘em to see her.”

Bucky nodded his head and got up, heading out of the bedroom to go collect their other pups. He returned a few moments later with both boys in his arms.

“Meet your new sister,” Steve murmured, taking Harley from the bigger alpha and letting the little alpha look down at the pup curiously.

“‘mega?” Harley asked quietly, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

“That’s right, Harls. An omega just like mama and Petey,” Steve explained with a kiss to his forehead.

Peter carefully climbed down from his daddy’s hold and settled down on the bed quietly. He crawled over and peered at his new little sister before a big smile broke out onto his face.

“Her name is Morgan,” Tony told the boys. Both of them nodded their heads in understanding and then Harley was set down on Tony’s other side. Both pups laid down and snuggled with their mama.

“Bedtime, I think,” Bucky murmured. He helped arrange all three pups so that Tony could get some much needed sleep.

The brunet yawned and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep with his sons on either side and his daughter laid out on his chest.

-

Bucky sat back and wiped a hand over his forehead, getting rid of the sweat that had gathered there. He looked over the flowerbeds he’d been digging in and smiled slightly at the hard work he’d put in. He turned his head and smiled wider when he saw Peter swinging on the swingset and Steve was helping Harley down the slide.

Tony was sitting on a lounge chair on their patio with Morgan laid out on his chest. The little pup was fast asleep while her mama worked on his tablet, face relaxed but clearly focused on whatever he was doing. The omega wasn’t very good at maternity leave.

He loved his family so much.

The alpha sighed softly as he looked at his mates and their pups. He felt a warmth settle into his chest just thinking about them, now it felt like fire when he looked at them.

“Daddy, daddy! Come push me!” Peter called cheerfully, still swinging back and forth. Bucky chuckled and got up, wiping his hands on his filthy jeans as he walked over to the swinging omega. He kissed Steve on the way, pinching his ass teasingly, and got behind Peter to start pushing him along.

Peter cheered as he started swinging higher and his legs started kicking to show his excitement. The alpha couldn’t help the deep rumble that burst from his chest at his pup’s happiness.

Tony eventually came over with Morgan and sat on the bench swing they’d built at the end of the spring.

“Look at your daddy and papa play with your brothers, Morgan,” the omega purred, bouncing her lightly as both of them looked at the four boys. The pup yawned and squirmed in her mama’s hold before making grabby hands at the slide.

“Bah!”

That got Steve’s attention.

“Looks like it’s your sister’s turn on the slide,” the blond alpha told Harley, tickling his side and setting him down on the ground. “Go see mama, hm?”

“Okay,” Harley said, running over to the bench swing and crawling up onto it. Steve followed after and carefully lifted Morgan up into his arms and then walked back over the slide. The blond placed her at the top of the small slide and held her the whole way down as she squealed and giggled.

Bucky came over and sat next to his mate and Harley on the bench swing, Peter having gone over to the slide to watch Morgan slide down. The pair sat in happy silence as they watched.

“I’m glad I lived to see this,” the brunet alpha murmured. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes briefly. “There were times I thought I wouldn’t get to see you two or get to meet Peter, let alone Harley or Morgan. I feel like I don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve the world, Bucky,” Tony murmured back, leaning his head on his alpha’s shoulder. “The world and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, a cliffhanger
> 
> I am literally supposed to be working on part 14 of A Little Color Called Life and I have some of it written but I am easily DISTRACTED
> 
> So enjoy this lil tidbit 'til I get around to the next chapter of either this or that series lol


End file.
